


cause I got you in my crosshairs, darling

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF!Prompto, Flirting with Bullets, Fluff, M/M, Shovel Talk, bby!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: As the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn had been unmatched, unparalleled in his skills for over a decade.So of course he would fall head over heels for the first sniper who surpassed him.





	cause I got you in my crosshairs, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>     
> Feb 15: ~~Third Wheel~~ | Alone
> 
> -.-.-  
> This fic was born because iwp said Reborn + Prompto + guns. 
> 
> There is no connection between this fic and "Call it Luck By Chance", but they use the same world building blocks.

Reborn crept quietly through the shadows of what the London underground world referred to as the Citadel. This was a bit of out his normal hunting grounds, but Reborn earned his title of World’s Greatest Hitman. How could he be the World’s Greatest if he only stuck to Japan and Italy?

So here he was, accepting a high profile hit here in London.

He crouched, shuffling through the shadows. So far he encountered no guards. He wasn’t sure if it was extreme foolishness or just supreme confidence.

Reborn turned the door knob slowly, slipping into what was large empty center room that would lead to the private family suites. The door click behind him, ever so softly.

And a bullet buried itself in the door next to his head, missing him by mere centimeters.

Reborn froze.

He hadn’t heard anything, hadn’t sense anyone.

“That was a warning shot,” a voice, male, said, echoing down the hallway. “Don’t know why you’re here, but leave. The next one won’t miss.”

There was a frightening amount of truth in those words. That shot was made, from the long stretched of the hall, at least thirty meters away given the way the voice echoed, at night, in the dark with the barest glimpse of moonlight to light the way.

Reborn couldn’t confidently say he could deliver a similar shot.

He tipped his hat and bowed.

Better to know when to conceded defeat.

It seemed Noctis Lucis Caelum had some powerful bodyguards after all.

-.-.-

“Reborn?”

“Chaos, Tsuna.”

Six year old Tsuna scrunched his face, clearly well put off by his godfather’s unusual greeting.

Reborn reached down to pinch his cheeks.

Tsuna squirmed, hitting Reborn’s hands. “Owww Reborn!!”

“Brat,” Reborn said, but it was laced with fondness. An impossible thing, but in the privacy of his own head, Reborn could admit he shamelessly had a soft spot for Tsuna. (Just Tsuna, maybe Nana. Iemitsu, no matter their professional relationship was the idiot who decided to name a freelance hitman the godfather of his only child and not someone Iemitsu could marginally trust and from, oh the same organization and familiga as him?)

There was a thunk and an arrow buried itself in the wood wall next to Reborn’s head. Tsuna was instantly snatched up and shoved behind Reborn’s back, and Reborn pulled out his gun, surveying the surroundings.

He didn’t sense anyone.

Reborn was the World’s Greatest Hitman. His skills were top notched. That title wasn’t just for show. It wasn’t just because he took on impossible hits. No, it also included his handling with guns and his mastery over his Dying Will Flames.

Reborn’s ability to sense someone was over 150 meters, all of Tsuna’s neighborhood block. The fact that he couldn’t sense the person meant one of two things. They were either exceptionally skilled at hiding themselves (which put them on par with Viper) or they were outside of his range and still managed to fire that arrow with such accuracy.

He waited to see if another attack was incoming.

Nothing happened.

There was a letter attached to the arrow.

Reborn ushered Tsuna inside, added physical protection from an unknown sniper and grabbed the letter. He opened it and it read:

_Dear Mister Reborn,_

_Look, I don’t like targeting kids. This is just a fair warning that we know about this little cutie._

_So don’t come after Noctis Lucis Caelum and his family._

_And I won’t come after yours._

The sniper from the Citadel.

“Reborn?” Tsuna asked.

Reborn folded the letter and picked up Tsuna at his silent request. He should have been fuming that they targeted Tsuna like this.

Instead, a smirk spread across his face, blood pumping. This was something exciting, something challenging. If this sniper wanted to, Reborn would have been dead twice over and he wouldn’t even be _aware_. But instead, Reborn had been allowed to live, twice. It should be insulting, but no.

For once in his life, Reborn was facing someone with superior skills and after being the World’s Greatest Hitman these last ten years, the challenge was downright exhilarating.

He was, perhaps, smitten. Meeting this mysterious sniper just became top priority number one.

(No one said Reborn was particularly sane.)

-.-.-

In his free time, Reborn dug into the Lucis Caelum family.

The Lucian Kings of the London Underworld. Their reign was a long one. It rivaled Vongola in terms of power and bloodied history. There had been some major clean up with the current head of the family Regis Lucis Caelum and at least one failed coop. But their power remained tall and strong.

Noctis Lucis Caelum was the heir to that family.

To the untrained eye, Noctis looked like a spoiled prince. The few glimpse of photos and intel seemed to imply that.

But during his scope out of the Citadel, Reborn had gotten the chance to observe and knew exactly what kind of person was hiding behind that sullen mask.

(It was a Warrior King. Perhaps one with a slightly soft heart, but also one when in the position of leadership could make the hard calls and commit, who would rule with iron fist and soft emotions. Well there were rumors that the Lucis Caelum family could trace their legacy to the Kings and Queens of old, to as far back as King Arthur himself.)

Noctis Lucis Caelum was not going to be a weak head no matter what the London underground world seemed to think.

In fact Reborn was sure he was going to take them by storm, like any proper Sky in Italy would.

Which made his friends interesting.

If proper intel on Noctis was hard, his group of friends was even harder. They looked, from observation, to be just friends. Or as close to friends as you could get in their backstabbing world. At least two of them had proper mafia connections. One of Gladiolus Amicita, heir to the Amicita Family who worked as Lucis Caelum family's right hand man. The other was Ignis Scientia. The Scientia family dipped into just about everything, and their pockets were deep.

The last Reborn found the least on. All he knew was that the last friend was a lanky blond haired man by the name of Prompto Argentum who seemed to just pop into existence back when the four of them were kids. He was a nobody that came from nowhere. Wasn’t from one of Lucis Caelum’s allies, barely had a civilian record (which could have explained why no one knew him in the mafia world), overall a mystery.

Now the reason why the three of them were interesting was because they apparently seem to function a similar Guardian system.

Dying Will Flames was something only found in Italy and certain parts of Japan. (And privately, Reborn was convinced that the only reason why Japan had Dying Will Flames at all was because Giotto had retired there all those years ago.)

The other underground worlds had their own quirky abilities. The States had an ability that dealt with manifesting magic bullets (something Reborn was privately jealous of). England’s ability though, had remained mostly shrouded in mystery.

But the bottom line was no Dying Will Flames meant no Guardian set up. That was why the position of right hand man passed down through the Amicita line instead of the Storm Flame user the Sky had harmonized with.

And yet, Reborn would bet his hat that those friends of Noctis Lucis Caelum were his Guardians, his bodyguards, the people who would follow the Lucis Caelum line to the death, fiercely protective of their leader, bonds forged in fire.

Looking at Regis and his friends, more or less solidified that theory.

So when Reborn caught pictures of Gladiolus wielding a sword the same sizes as him, pictures of Ignis flipping a knife, and the sword Noctis carried around that left only one person who mysterious sniper could be.

Prompto Argentum.

Reborn smirked. He had a name. He had an appearance.

Perhaps he should return the favor?

-.-.-

Reborn was skirting a very dangerous edge. He stepped through the narrow alleyways of London, the scent of rain clinging to the air. It was cold foggy day, the sunlight barely piercing through the thick cloud layer.

He turned, coming across a black door. There was a crooked sign at the top that read Taka. A nice little hole in the wall restaurant… very popular with London’s underground world.

Reborn slip inside, grinning as he spotted a blond hair at the counter and conveniently empty seat next to him.

“Oh man, Taka, this chili is amazing,” Prompto crowed.

Reborn took a seat. “I’ll have what he’s having,” he said, telling the black man he assumed to be Taka.

Prompto froze, stiffening. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

Reborn let loose a pleased purr. “You know who I am.”

“Hard not to, Mister World’s Greatest Hitman.”

Taka dropped a bowl of chili in front of Reborn. “No fighting in the restaurant boys.”

Prompto gave Reborn a hard look, his blue eyes like sapphires. “He’s not here to cause trouble right?”

“Not at all,” Reborn said.

“Planning on target Noctis again?”

“Given I sent you the details on who hired me in the first place, I would think not,” Reborn said. It had been but a small gift. And revenge for the bad information. Reborn hadn’t expecting a sniper and certainly not one of Prompto’s caliber.

"Then why are you here?" Prompto asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You," Reborn purred. "I'd be a .22 just to get your hands on me."

Prompto choked, flushing a bright red. "You- omg, dude. That was terrible and I live with a pun master." 

He said that, but the blush hadn't left his face. 

Prompto stood, placing a bill on the counter. "Taka I'll cover his chili. It was nice meeting you, Mister Hitman." 

Reborn flung a card at Prompto.

Prompto snatched it out of the air, his hand nothing but a quick blur. "What's this?"

Reborn smirked. "My number." 

Prompto blushed harder. "Shameless." 

He disappeared through the door, never looking back. 

Reborn noted with a hum of pleasure, that he never said he wouldn't call. Perhaps he stood a chance after all.

-.-.-

"Reborn!" 

Tsuna patted down the hall, cookie in hand as he flung himself into Reborn's arms. 

"Chaos, Tsuna," Reborn greeted, easily catching him. He frowned, noting there was something very wrong with the footwear gathered at the front entrance. "Tsuna... where is your mother?" Nana's usual sandals were missing.

"Knitting class!" Tsuna chirped. 

"And who is staying with you right now?" Because there were another four more pairs of unfamiliar shoes gathered. 

"Iggy!" Tsuna said. He waved the cookie. "Iggy made cookies. Want one?" 

Reborn pulled out his gun, shifting Tsuna to one arm. "Who is Iggy?" he asked, slowly approaching the living room. 

Tsuna huffed, exasperated. "Iggy is Iggy." 

Reborn didn't get a chance to ask before he entered the living room to find Noctis Lucis Caelum lounging on the couch like a king.

"Hello, Mister Hitman," Noctis said. His posture was relaxed but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes and steel in his words. 

Tsuna wiggled free from Reborn's grip. "Noct! Iggy made cookies!"

Noctis gave Tsuna a pat on the head. "Hello Tsuna. Enjoying the cookie Ignis made?"

Iggy. Ignis.

Since when did Tsuna know Ignis Scientia?

Tsuna beamed. "Uh huh!"

Gladiolus swept into the room, picking up Tsuna and tossing him in the air. Tsuna shrieked with glee, flying like a child without care. (Reborn should really work on fixing that.)

"C'mon Tsuna. Noct has something he wants to talk to your godfather about. You can show me that picture you were drawing, the one you told Iggy about," Gladiolus said.

Tsuna nodded. "Okay!"

With that, Gladiolus and Tsuna left the room, leaving only Reborn and Noctis behind.

Clever.

Reborn walked straight into a trap and without much effort, they managed to woo Tsuna away from him, essentially giving them a hostage. Reborn wasn't even able to make an attempt to divert Tsuna from Gladiolus, knowing full well that Noctis would have moved if Reborn had so much twitched in the direction of Gladiolus.

"Have a seat, Mister Hitman," Noctis drawled, gesturing to the seat across from him.

Reborn took a seat, wary. He was exceptionally good. He was the World's Greatest Hitman for a reason. But so far the Lucis Caelum family had been giving him several different type of surprises. Under normal circumstances, he would have been thrilled at the challenge, but Tsuna was involved. "So what brings you to Japan, aside from corrupting my godson?" Reborn asked.

"It's just a little bribery," Noctis said. "At that age, cookies are some of the best gifts you could give a boy."

"It seems I have to reintroduce the lesson of stranger danger to Tsuna," Reborn said.

"We're hardly strangers," Noctis said with a smirk. "We've been neighbors for over eight months."

Ever since Reborn started probing in the Lucis Caelum family.

Noctis' smirk grew a fraction wider. "Vongola's protection wards were easy enough to break through. What do you Italians call it? Dying Will Flames? You ought to bring that up to them, given Tsuna here is the son of their Young Lion, the leader of the CEDEF."

Wonderful. They knew Tsuna's identity too. Reborn supposed he owed it to Iemitsu to tell him that Reborn dragged Tsuna into this mess.

 "Your wards were harder," Noctis said dismissively, as if it had been nothing to break through Reborn's strongest wards, powered by the full weight of his Dying Will Flames. "But we broke through them, and found this nice little house in this neighborhood. Always wanted a vacation home in Japan."

"So you decided to just waltz into my territory," Reborn said.

"You started it," Noctis said. "But I'm willing to let that go. Business is business and you repaid the favor by revealing that traitor Drautos to us."

"Then why are you here?" Reborn asked.

"What are your intentions regarding Prompto?" Noctis asked.

"I want to date him," Reborn said without any hesitation. Prompto was interesting and Reborn loved a puzzle.

Noctis arched an eyebrow. "Prompto is right. You are shameless," he said with a snort. "You hardly care about the fact that you're a freelancer, primarily based in Italy and in Japan, with strong connections to Vongola and you want to date Prompto, who is apart of _my_ family which is located in England. International politics and relationships are messy."

Reborn shrugged. Go big or go home. He had never let something like politics stop him from pursing what he desired. (And right now, he definitely desired Prompto Argentum.)

"I'm a freelancer for a reason," Reborn said. He hated being chained down and his connection with Vongola only persisted as long as Nono was in power. Nono, Reborn respected. His sons? Reborn had little patience for Nono's sons and unless Tsuna joined the CEDEF or Vongola itself, what little fondness Reborn had for Vongola would evaporate when Nono passed.

"And yet you're willing to chain yourself to Prompto," Noctis said. "You realize if this turns any bit serious, we expect you to join Lucis Caelum family."

They would demand his loyalty for his love.

"Prompto might want to become a freelancer," Reborn said.

"As if," Noctis said with a scoff. "I ought to ram my sword down your throat for implying such a thing."

Such confidence. So sure that Prompto would never leave. Then again, if they operated like the Guardian system, to suggest betrayal from one's Guardians was the gravest of insults. (It was why Daemon's betrayal was so unexpected. It was why every Mist Guardian's bond with Vongola was the weakest, a trauma that echoed down the family line.)

Reborn mulled over it. How far was he willing to go? Admittedly, he hadn't given it much thought. Prompto represented a challenge, a shiny new toy. Reborn had no way of knowing if the interest would hold once they finally properly met and some of the mysteries was cleared away.

But Prompto Argentum was a sniper who managed to pin him ( **him** , the World's Greatest hitman) _twice_. His skills alone made Reborn want to bed him. Maybe it was just lust. Maybe it was just love. But Reborn never shied away from a challenge, and if that meant throwing down with the full might of the Lucis Caelum family, so be it.

"Something to revise should it become serious then," Reborn said. He had to step carefully. It was becoming clearer that he was intruding, like a third wheel, on their carefully formed structure of family. But if they were willing to let him in, who was he to say no? He paused, collecting his thoughts. "Tsuna is non-negotiable." 

Reborn could walk away from Vongola easy enough. He could join the Lucis Caelum family if they were interesting enough. Tsuna, however, Reborn wasn't going let go. That was **_his_** godson.

"Fair enough," Noctis said. "We've already welcomed him to the family."

In translation, they would do their best to woo Tsuna straight into joining the Lucis Caelum family. Which given the fact that Iemitsu hadn't even been home in four years and Tsuna didn't even recognize the pictures of his father, it was far more easier than one thought. Tsuna loved and latched onto people easily. If he was already this comfortable with these four, it would be an easy transition. (Vongola was going to lose Primo's line... again.) In fact, Reborn could have moved to China and joined the Triads and Tsuna would pick going with him. (It wasn't like Nana was the most attentive parent in the world, and Reborn's frequent visits to the Sawada Household was to ensure that Tsuna grew up right.)

"It's his mother wish he remains a civilian," Reborn said, because he owed Nana at least that much.

"He'll have the choice when he's old enough," Noctis said.

Fair enough. That was all Reborn ever wanted for Tsuna as well. The ability to choose his path in life.

"Now then," Noctis said.

The tension in the room sharply increased, the bloodlust flooding the room. The weight of power pressed down on Reborn. It felt like a Sky asserting their Right. Noctis stared at Reborn, pain, fire and death written in his eyes. "Let me make one thing clear," Noctis said, voice ringing. "You break Prompto's heart and I will rip you apart piece by piece until you're nothing more than a smug of blood on the floor. Understood?"

A bead of sweat rolled down his face as another thrill of excitement raced through his heart. Oh, the Lucis Caelum family was **interesting**. "Crystal," Reborn said, smile wide, teeth bared.

Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Warrior King hiding his sharp fangs.

The tension dissipated, the power locked down and gone was the warrior king, and image of a sleepy, spoiled prince was back.

"Thank you for your blessing to date Prompto," Reborn said, because he was still a gentleman and knew his manners.

"Prompto still has to agree," Noctis said lofty.

That was when Reborn hear the soft click and felt the muzzle of a gun pressed into the back of his head. When? How _long_?

"I agree to one date. And if you do anything I don't like, Noct won't even get the chance to rain hellfire on you. You'll never see me coming," Prompto said.

Reborn turned, staring at the barrel of the gun that Prompto held to his face. How long had Prompto been standing behind Reborn's back? Another thrill of excitement shot through Reborn. That made three times now. He had been caught three times now by Prompto and he had been completely blindside.

He grinned, reaching out to press a feathery light kiss to Prompto's knuckles.

 "I promise it will be an amazing first date," Reborn purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto: *panicking* Noct! The World's Greatest Hitman wants to date me.  
> Noctis: Right, just let me get my sword. Ignis, clear my schedule!  
> Ignis: Nonsense, you attend the meeting. I'll take out the trash.
> 
> -.-.-
> 
> In another world, this would have been OT5 lol (And Reborn would have been gushing over these four gorgeous men wield power and weapons as if they were ballroom dancers.)
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
